New Beginnings
by NoDrogs
Summary: Takes place after most of the action in Monkeying with the Sidekick. Basicly, the Possible family Kim, Shego, Kasi, and Yori and the Stoppable group Ron, Yori, Monique, and Rufus must learn to work apart from each other.
1. Chapter 1

New Beginnings

By NoDrogs

(Kim Possible, Shego, and associated character property of Disney. Guest-appearing characters such as Hell-boy are property of their original creators. All are used without permission for non-profit motives. Please do not sue me. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go are my creations, and may be freely used for non-profit reasons as long as I get mentioned.)

Author intro: This is my next story in the Small Possibilities series. If you haven't read the other stories yet, go back and at LEAST read the first one, 'A Small Possibility', and the previous one, 'Monkeying With The Sidekick', otherwise this story won't make much sense. If you do read those two and this still doesn't make sense… well, then it's my fault, not yours.

Ok, this is basically two stories in one. It features a character building story with the Family Possible (Kim, Shego, Kasy, and Sheki) and an action story with Ron, Yori, and Monique. Hopefully you'll enjoy both parts. Chapter one is Possible Family, Chapter two is the RYM (Ron, Yori, Monique). I haven't finalized decisions on whether I want to keep alternating that way.

CHAPTER 1:

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Shego stared across the table. She had faced down more super villains in her life then she cared to remember, both as a super hero and then as one of them. She had faced down Kim Possible, time and time again. She would be damned if she was going to back down before a potential employee, even if the prospect managed to make Shego feel grungy and mussed while Shego was dressed in her best business suit. "So, Mrs. Poppins…"

"It's Miss Poppins, or Mary Poppins." the woman interjected. "I am not married, but worry not… I have had plenty of experience dealing with children. My credentials are of the highest caliber."

Shego nodded. "Miss Poppins, you do realize that Sheki and Kim can be a bit… high spirited. Unusual"

"Every child is unique." said Mary Poppins, firmly. "As for high spirited, pish tosh! At their age, they simply need to be molded."

Shego ground her teeth together, feeling an intense urge to find out if the woman's pearl-gray sweater was plasma proof. "Perhaps you'ld care to meet the children?" said Shego.

"Splendid notion!" said Mary Poppins, getting to her feet and picking up her carpet bag. "We'll get along like three peas in a pod… you'll see."

Shego nodded. Once Miss Poppins had entered the room where Sheki and Kasy were in, Shego took careful note of the time on the clock.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Come along." said Mary Poppins, taking out a tape measure. "Don't fool around in there."

"Is it a space-time warp?" asked Sheki, her pre-school vocal cords having trouble getting the complex words out. "Or some form of matter fabricator?"

Kasy squirmed as Mary Poppins used the tape measure on her. Mary held up the tape measure and frowned at what it said. "Most peculiar… 'Kasy Ann Possible. To be considered Armed, Legged, and Extremely Dangerous'. Well, now you."

Sheki reluctantly gave up her examination of Mary's carpet bag, and allowed herself to be measured.

"'Sheki Go Possible. May actually be the more dangerous twin. You have been warned'. Now this is simply ridiculous, you both can't be more then four years old, there's no way…."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Shego smirked as Mary Poppins stormed out of the nursery, pulling her hat in place. "Those…. Those hooligans! What they did to poor Petey…"

The scorched end of Mary Poppin's umbrella opened one eye and awked weakly. "Don't want a fire-cracker…. Don't want a fire-cracker…"

"I take it you're no longer interested in the position?" asked Shego.

Her only response was the door being slammed, loudly.

"Fifteen minutes." announced Shego. "A new record, girls."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kim cleared her throat nervously, looking at the newest applicant. So far, he had been the only one who had spent a full hour with the twins. Kasy, in fact, was currently sitting next to him on the couch, playing with his… um, tail.

"So, Mr…." said Kim, looking at his resume.

"Just call me Hellboy." the figure offered. He turned to smile at Kasy.

"Um, yes." said Kim. She glanced at Shego. "We don't normally approve of language like that in the house…" said Kim.

"It's where I'm from, ma'am." said Hellboy. "Originally, at least."

"And you don't mind Kasy and Sheki using you as a plasma target?" asked Shego.

"Ma'am, my girlfriend is a emotive pyrokinetic… our entire bedroom is decorated in asbestos." Hellboy shrugged. "Most your little girls can do is warm me up a little. Heat doesn't bother me."

Kim cleared her throat. "There is one condition I have to insist on." said Kim, firmly. "No smoking in the house."

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"Dr. Jones." said Kim. "I see you've retired from a university recently. You seem a little young to retire from a teaching position."

Doctor Henry Jones Jr. shrugged. He didn't see any point in trying to explain how drinking from a holy artifact had massively slowed down his aging process… or how the event of computers had forced him to retire when those same computers had finally added up how long he'd been teaching.

"I like working with children." he said. "Dr. Director will certify that I'm rated as highly trustworthy by the government. I'm multi-linguistic."

"And you carry a whip…" said Kim. She didn't approve of that detail… even if he might need it, dealing with Kasy and Sheki.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Late that afternoon, Shego and Kim stared at the pile of folders on the kitchen table. Most had been placed in a 'Rejected / refused' pile, of baby sitters who had been considered and then either been rejected or had refused to have anything more to do with Kasy and Sheki.

"How about Mrs. Doubtfire?" suggested Shego. "She seemed nice."

"She was a GUY." growled Kim. "A cross dresser, and not even that convincing of a woman. I don't want that as a role model for Kasy and Sheki."

"So he's not that good looking in a skirt." said Shego. "So? We're both lesbians. A lot of people would say we're not good role models."

"We'll keep looking." snapped Kim. "How about that friend Barkin recommended, Major Payne?"

"Way too loud." said Shego. "Plus, if anyone is going to be telling our girl stories about intense fighting, it's going to be KPusKP."

Mouse came in, covered in greasy overalls. Following eagerly behind him was Kasy and Sheki. Kasy in fact was lugging his tool box, which was bigger then she was. "I finished installing those new plasma duct linings on the Kimminator" he announced, washing his hands in the sink. "I should finish having them calibrated in two or three days, and then the new plasma spike system will be fully online."

Shego looked up. "Good, good…." she said. The Kimminator may have been named for Kimmy, but Shego was the one who flew it most of the time. "I hope the twins weren't any trouble."

"Sheki and Kasy?" said Mouse. He shook his head. "Nah…. It's nice having them around. They love hearing me explain what everything does…"

Kasy put the tool kit own, then stuck her arms out. Making 'whoosh whoosh' noises, she started running arround like she was a jet. Sheki clapped her hands, joining in the play. "Elevate flaps!" she called. "Stay 'bove stall speeds…."

"That's right…" said Mouse, grabbing Kasy as she rushed by. "But I think it's time you two both went in for a landing."

Kim looked at the man who had managed to slide into the position of the Kimminator's primary mechanic, then at the easy way he held Kasy… a lot of the applicants had seemed afraid to touch Kasy and Sheki, as if their pale coloration was contagous. "Um, Mouse…." said Kim. "Have you ever considered a secondary career in child care?"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Mouse peered into one of the turbine exhaust manifolds on the Kimminator. Thick data cables ran from open ports on the wing, into a diagnostic computer. A complex, multi-colored chart rotated on the screen, displaying information from the last engine test.

"This is boring." muttered Kasy, looking around. She picked up a rubber ball and threw it at a wall, catching it when it rebounded. Her twin sister ignored her, more intent at poking at the keyboard attached to the diagnostic computer. "It was more fun earlier, when the plane was on."

Sheki just nodded, touching keys. While Kasy might have been impressed by the noise and sheer power of the Kimminator's engines being run inside the well ventilated hanger, Sheki was more interested in the computer that Mouse had been using to control the engine.

"What'cha doin', anyway?" demanded Kasy.

"Wanna control the plane." explained Sheki.

On the screen, the chart vanished, replaced with the words 'Safety Interlock Disengaged… Please stand clear'. Several yellow lights, running around the edge of the hanger, began to flash.

"What the…" muttered Mouse, straightening up too quickly. There was a loud bang of the back of his head hitting a raised metal panel.

"Make it go!" urged Kasy. Biting her tongue in concentration, Sheki repeated the sequence she had seen Mouse use a few minutes earlier.

By the exhaust vent, Mouse's swearing over the pain in his head halted as he heard the sounds of the jet engine preparing to activate. "Oh, Sith-spit…"

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

The local office of Global Justice had seen many strange and bizarre sights. Global Justice, after all, was responsible for dealing with threats to world safety that most people would find literally mind boggling. However, even by Global Jsutice standards, the sight of a man covered in black ash, with most of his hair burned off, busy pulling two pale-skinned preschoolers along was unusual.

"Where's Kim Possible?" roared Mouse, his shouting due to a mix of extreme anger at being far too close to the exaust of a jet engine and temporary hearing loss caused for the same reason.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

Kim Possible sighed. Mouse had been taken down to the clinic to get cleaned up and have his hearing checked, leaving Kim alone with her two daughters. "Girls… that was very dangerous what you did." Kim said. "Mr. Mouse could have been seriously hurt."

"We want Monique back." said Kasy, crossing her arms in front of her. "Or to stay with you and mom."

"Yeah." said Sheki, quick to follow her sister's lead.

"Monique had to go with Ron and Yori to Japan." said Kim. "And mom and I are busy trying to save the world. It's an adult thing… as much as we want, we can't keep you with us all the time."

"Where's mom?" demanded Kasy.

"She's… busy." admitted Kim.

KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP KP

"This feels… weird." admitted Shego, laying down on the leather-covered reclining couch. The room was dimly lit, with several scented candles lit for atmosphere.

"Sometimes it's easier to relax around a stranger then someone we know intimately." said the woman who had just finished lighting a third candle. She blew the match out, then dropped it into a trash can. She sat down close to Shego, in easy arm's reach but not yet touching. "So, Shego… let's talk about how your nights have been going."


	2. Chapter 2

New Beginnings

Chapter 2

By NoDrogs

(Kim Possible, Shego, and associated character property of Disney. Guest-appearing characters such as Hell-boy are property of their original creators. All are used without permission for non-profit motives. Please do not sue me. Kasy Ann and Sheki Go are my creations, and may be freely used for non-profit reasons as long as I get mentioned.)

( '"'text'"' indicates something said in Japanese.)

"Well, here we are." said Ron. "At the secret Yamanouchi school."

Ron, Monique, and Yori looked up at the vast mountain trail that led up to the school.

"Give or take a couple of dozen miles." admitted Ron.

"Long way!" squeaked Rufus. The naked mole rat had gained sufficient control of his cybernetic-augmented legs to once more stand comfortable on Ron's shoulder.

"You said it, Rufus." said Monique, looking up at the daunting path.

"Do not worry, Monique-san." said Yori. "You will not have to walk up all that way."

"Sure." said Ron. "I'd be glad to carry you, if you need it."

"Actually, Stoppable-san," said Yori. "I thought Monique might wish to use the rail cart."

Yori pressed on what appeared to be a boulder. The boulder slid back, revealing it was actually a disguised doorway. Behind the boulder was a long tunnel lit by electric lights with rail road track on the incline. A small train, consisting of an automated electric 'engine', a car with several seats, and several cargo 'cars', was at the foot of the tunnel.

"It is how we get supplies up to Yamanouchi when we do not have enough students to carry them." explained Yori.

"And I'm just getting told about this NOW?" said Ron. "How come we never used it?"

"It was our honor to walk." explained Yori. "But Monique is still recovering from the hospital. Perhaps it would be best if we all rode it together."

"Hey, if you two can make it, I can make it." said Monique.

Ron shook his head. "Well I, for one, can't make it. At least, not if a train ride is available."

"Yeah, train!" squeaked Rufus happily, as Ron took his seat on one of the padded seats.

"Oh, Ron and your American sense of humor." said Yori, taking a seat by Ron. Monique took a seat on the other side, so that Ron was sandwitched between them.

The boulder slid back into position as the cargo train began it's assent up the long, underground tunnel.

) - (

Near the foot of the mountain, there was a small boulder which had been etched by the passing on wind and water. If you were the type of person who saw shapes in clouds and stars, you might say it looked a little bit like a hooded, robed figure kneeling on the ground, hunched tightly over. Actually, make that more like a lot like a hooded figure… especially as the figure stood up, slowly.

The heavy hood was pulled too far forward to show any facial figures, but the robe fabric, now loose, outlined a graceful, feminine figure. The figure shook itself, rock dust falling from the robe and hood to change the fabric to a dark, reptillian green. The figure reached up, holding something in her cupped hands, and slowly opened the long, graceful fingers. Released, a small chameleon lizard looked up at the woman holding it, still held in one palm. It blinked, then slithered up the woman's arm to perch on her shoulder. "We have seen all we need to see here." she softly to the lizard. "We shall go."

) - (

Nakasumi cracked his knuckles, smiling happily. It was the time of day he loved best; late at night, with most of the workers gone home. He could imagine he was the only one in the toy factory, and in the peace and solitude he could create. Even at his advanced age, he prided himself on being the inspiration for each toy his company created. He carefully position a sheet of white paper on his desk and picked up a pencil, ready to produce the plans for a new, wonderful toy.

The moment Nakasumi set the pencil tip to paper, however, he heard a loud 'clunk' sound. Nakasumi lifted the pencil tip and stared at it in confusion, then placed the pencil tip back against the paper. Again, there was the 'clunk' sound. He sat the pencil down on the desk. '"'Come out.'"' he said in Japanese. '"'I have no time for games, only toys.'"'.

From the shadows emerged a young woman, dressed in a black body suit. Strapped to her right ankle was a knife in an ankle sheeth, and she was holding a heavy wooden night stick. She swung the nightstick idly against a pillar, producing the 'clunk' sound once again.

'"'Who are you?'"' Nakasumi demanded, even as he pressed a hidden button on his desk. '"'My guards will be here soon.'"'

'"'Are they skilled in hand to hand combat? In the use of weapons?'"' the woman asked softly.

'"'Of course!'"' snapped Nakasumi.

'"'Then this will be all the easier.'"' said the woman. '"'There are some who call me Kyou Zou. You may call me… Death.'"'

The door to Nakasumi's private office burst open, allowing a squad of seven guards, all in body armor and carrying stun batons, to rush in. In shape, the batons were similar to the night stick the woman carried… but they were much more high tech. Instead of wood, they were metal… and could deliver an electrical charge heavy enough to knock even a sumo-ninja unconscious. The woman… Kyou Zou… simply smiled and inhaled deeply through her nose, as if savoring the sweet scent of a rose.

The guards charged. Nakasumi watched in amazement as, one by one, she defeated the guards. No matter what move a guard tried, it seemed as if Kyou Zou knew exactly what was coming and the perfect way to counter. She seemed to effortlessly disarm all the guards, then swung her weapon into the back of the guards skulls, not seeming to care if she delivered unconciousness or, more like, death. Once satisfied the guards were no longer active, she dropped the wooden club and bent, easily pulling the knife from its sheeth. Holding the knife high, ready to stab downward, she moved to the desk.

Nakasumi swallowed. His pencil moved back and forth over the paper, rapidly, as Kyou Zou slowly stalked toward him. Both she and Nakasumi knew those had been the only guards in the building. While the police and more guards had been summoned, it would take time for them to arrive… more time then Nakasumi now had.

'"'You will die now, old man.'"' Kyou Zou said softly.

'"'Why?'"' asked Nakasumi. He finished his sketch and set his pencil down.

'"'As warning to those who have what I want'"' said Kyou Zou. '"'To make them come look for me.'"'.

Before Nakasumi could say anything else, the woman moved. She shifted her grip on the knife, her left hand grabbing the white hair on Nakasumi's head and pulling it back. The knife edge sliced inelegantly across Nakasumi's throat, leaving a large, jagged gash that caused blood to splash over Nakasumi's body and the woman's arm.

Kyou stepped back, wiping the knife blade clean on Nakasumi's coat and waited for him to die. Once sure he was, she carefully picked up the paper. Given that it was only a sketch, it was a remarkable likeness of Kyou Zou. In one detail only was it flawed… it showed the knife that had taken Nakasumi's life resting in Kyou's left hand instead of her right.

Kyou placed the drawing back on Nakasumi's desk. Using the tip of her blade and Nakasumi's own blood, she carefully drew a Japanese character on the wooden floor. When she completed drawing the ideogram, she drove the knife hard into the center of the symbol, and then left.

) - (

'"'Thank you, Officer Chan.'"' said Yori. The police officer she was talking to bowed and left.

Yori had been called in by the Japanese police force to investigate the strange murder that had taken place in the main Nakasumi factory. She had brought Ron and Monique with her to help. While the school rarely had anything to do with crime fighting on a local scale, they were called in when it looked as if one of the participants had been a ninja or other skilled fighter. Having defeated seven guards using just a sword and a shock baton, the woman who had killed Nakasumi must be considers highly skilled indeed.

"Aw, man!" said Ron. "Not Nakasumi! He rocked!"

"Look, I get it the cops call you in to help with CSI, but what are we two here for?" demanded Monique. "Murder Scene Examination 101 is NOT on my list of thing I want to do."

"A ninja's duties take her many places." said Yori. "And there is a sign that whoever did this is after Ron-san and Rufus-san as well. Look!'.

Yori pointed at the floor, where the blood-drawn symbol and knife were still present.

"Of course!" said Ron. "The cryptic symbol with the H and the box on a pole thingee and the underline…"

"It is a kanji symbol, Ron-san, for 'Lotus'." explained Yori.

"And some flower is supposed to mean Ron and Rufus?" demanded Monique. "That MNS whatsoever! Makes No Sense!"

"The symbol Lotus, and the knife. Lotus BLADE." explained Yori.

"So somewhat wants your magic sword." says Monique. "What does that have to do with Ron and Rufus?"

"With the death of Noir, Ronald-san and Rufus-san are the only two who can weild the Lotus Blade and use its full powers." explained Yori.

"At least we won't have trouble knowing what she looks like." said Ron. "Not only did Nakasumi leave this bon-diggity drawing, we get security videotape."

"Yes." said Yori. "It is a pity that there is video only, and no audio… the police officer said that the woman apparently spoke with Nakasumi before killing him, but we have no idea what she said."


End file.
